


Maid Factor

by MutsumiMaeno



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Crack Fic, Crossdressing, F/M, Fluff, Forced Crossdressing(?), Fujoshi!Amai, Maids, POWER OF THE MAID UNIFORM, You're screwed Taro..., you dated a Fujoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MutsumiMaeno/pseuds/MutsumiMaeno
Summary: What happens when Taro discovers Amai's dark side? Will he be able to resist... or... will he be forced to wear a Maid Outfit... wait, what?It's based on what I think Amai's dirty secret would be and also the song "Maid Factor" by Rin and Len.No angst here or stabby-stabby's! Just a crack-fic.





	Maid Factor

I met a girl.

She's very nice. 

This sweet girl isn't mean and is very honest with her feelings. She's very down-to-earth, and came from a very humble background. Her smile is infectious and glowing, like the sun on a very windy day, cool and refreshing.

I met her when I joined her club for a while. When I had to quit, we all exchanged numbers, hoping to still be friends. Out of all the members, she seemed the most determined to still be close to me. To still interact and form a genuine friendship. Her company is nice and I can't help but smile when she shows up nearby.

With her soft voice, she waves a "Hello" and instantly my heart races fast. It was then that I realized, I'm in love. I'm just an extremely normal high-schooler who's finally found someone he really likes. Without her even trying hard, I fell in love with the angel-faced girl.

Eventually, I found myself asking her out, fully expecting to be rejected it was a surprise that she eagerly said "yes" in a heartbeat.

We went on dates, kissed, and some other stuff... however... something feels off about her. It's like there's something I don't know about her at all and really, I wish I hadn't found out.

I wish I didn't find out that way. My mouth spewed out something I shouldn't have said. We were on her house, enjoying a lazy Sunday as she baked cookies when from out of nowhere, I muttered.

"For that smile, I'm willing to do anything..." At that time, I really didn't know... that those words were a trigger. A trigger to her side that I didn't know.

She snaps her head to me fast. "Really? You'd do that?" She smiled in a way I hadn't seen before.

"Yeah..." I said, confused.

"Prooooomiiiiseeee?" She says slowly.

My eyes squinted trying to decipher what plan she's cooking up. "I promise."

With those words, she stops what ever she's doing and leaves the unbaked cookies on the kitchen, immediately rushing to her own room. Though not even a minute later, she emerges with that... _abomination._

"Then wear this maid uniform for me!" She eagerly pleaded, her eyes sparkling. Her hands waving the maid uniform in front of me.

I shouldn't have been drinking water at that time as I spit it all out in surprise. "W-wha... WHAT?!"

"C'mon sweetie! I think you'll look good in this! Maybe you can even attract men!" She says in a shrill voice that I've never heard her do.

I stood up and put my hands in front of me in defense. "W-wait... I'm not sure what you're saying! A-are you joking?? Is this what the mood is?" (But her eyes... oh no... they're definitely not smiling.)

She raises her dot-eyebrow in question. "Joke? Clearly it's not! This is my one and only request! Please fulfill it right here! Right now!" She squealed, her mouth curving into a pleased grin.

I stepped back for a bit. "W-wow... you seemed so laid-back and chill... but this? Are you finally showing me your fangs?" I stared at her for a bit... "Ah... but you're still very beautiful."

Her grin was gone and replaced with a fierce look. "Stop with the analogies and start with the stripping! You're wearing this outfit cause you promised!" She huffs. "Come on! Satisfy my dried-up heart using this Maid Uniform!"

Her eyes sparkled again while she looked on in the distance. If this wasn't a scary situation I'd most definitely comment on how she looks like a cover of a pretty magazine. Though with how the things are...

I slowly stepped back while she's still on her hazy state.

.

Another step.

.

And another.

.

And ano- "Where do you think you're going?" She muttered lowly and faced me, freezing me in my tracks.

"Ah...." I looked over at the door. "Y'know... fresh air and... ah..."

"You're a terrible liar." She sighed. "So what is it? Are you not into guys? I wish you were, but this is a maid uniform so it doesn't matter!"

I widened my eyes. "Wait! What the heck do you mean you wish I were?!"

She makes this weird giggle. "It is as I implied it." another sparkle.

"Eh...."

She stomps her right foot down. "Besides! You're pretty cute yourself! There's no issue at all!" She gets into a thinking pose. "Wait... don't you just look like any other cute girls out there?!"

She steps in closer and examines my face. 

"You are!" She gasps. "Perfect..."

"W-what? I'm not pretty!"

"Yes you are, so don't be shy! Being bashful is fine, but let me see some sexiness too~! I've got a French Maid Outfit at the back of my closet!"

I raised my hand. "B-b-but I'm a guy?!?!!" I squeaked.

She slows down. "Then let me cast my spell."

"Huh?"

Her hands rises as she starts to countdown. Her words are almost undecipherable by how fast she speaks it.

"See here, with make up we put some foundation on your cheeks, Eye liner, fake lashes, mascara and eye shadow, a wig and a ribbon tied in, you're just like any other pretty girl!"

I froze. (Oh god. Her delusions are getting worse. The person I love is pointing a gun at me.)

"So what are you waiting for?! This uniform is size M! No discrepancies here!" She flutters the outfit teasingly, as if doing that will make me want to wear it.

Without any other argument to fight back with, I was dragged to her room. _When I said I'd do anything to see her smile..._

She withdraws a big bag from her closet, it appears to be a make-up kit. Her eyes flashed an unexpected excitement as she pulls out a foundation cream. Her lips stretching into a satisfied smile.

_I didn't mean that smile!_

"Maid... Maid... Maid... Maid..." She sang quietly as I am left in the mercy of the angel who turned out to be a demon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I think Amai's dirty secret is actually really tame, like being an absolute Fujoshi.
> 
> So, how was it?


End file.
